


A Golden Ivory Euphoria

by LithiumLullaby



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Ryunosuke is an idiot like normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumLullaby/pseuds/LithiumLullaby
Summary: Ryunosuke is not good at remembering dates, it's a good thing Gaku is.'When they stepped through the doors held open by stiff doormen on either sides into the grand foyer, Ryunosuke remembered the exuberant and undoubtedly award-winning interior design: from the expensive looking sofas to the marble flooring.'





	A Golden Ivory Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I made it JUST in time for Ryunosuke's birthday! Happy birthday you precious boy! 
> 
> Sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088744
> 
> I owe massive kudos to my friend on this one because she spawned the idea when we discussed my last piece and then was kind enough to be my beta reader.

_'The restaurants at The Ritz-Carlton, Tokyo each offer a distinct experience yet they share one thing in common: the ability to transform any meal into an unforgettable dining experience.'_ Ryunosuke read from his phone inside Gaku's car while they were on their way to the Ritz-Carlton once more. It had been a year since Trigger's award party and this time the two of them were visiting alone. The reason for this was that Gaku was tired of anytime they tried to have some kind of meal, romantic or otherwise, their fans would soon find them and disrupt their private time together. 

"You know, we didn't have to go somewhere this fancy just for food, Gaku." Ryunosuke smiled as Gaku pulled up to the main entrance of the lavish hotel. Gaku simply gave his boyfriend a sardonic smile, admiring his optimism but for once just wanted to not have his evening interrupted by work. Gaku got out of the car and handed his keys to the valet, waiting expectantly. Ryunosuke hastily followed out the car.

"I know, but it is somewhat more private. We won’t be disturbed as much here" Gaku replied while he retrieved his bag from the trunk of the car, Ryunosuke wasn't sure why he had brought one for dinner; and a rather large one at that. But when he had brought it up earlier, Gaku had smoothly changed the topic of conversation.

When they stepped through the doors held open by stiff doormen on either sides into the grand foyer, Ryunosuke remembered the exuberant and undoubtedly award-winning interior design: from the expensive looking sofas to the marble flooring. A sudden feeling of insecurity struck him. Gaku hadn't told him where they were going and while he looked naturally handsome wearing anything, the distressing feeling of being underdressed compared to the last time they were here washed over Ryunosuke. In the back of his mind he wondered whether he’d be subject to Tenn and Anesagi-san’s judging tomorrow when his photo ends up in the gossip column. Nevertheless, he felt reassured by how the other man had chosen a similarly casual denim jacket and hoodie and white t-shirt combination, and he followed as Gaku walked to towards the lifts. 

They stopped on the 3rd floor check-in desk. Gaku explained he wished to ensure his reservations for the table were confirmed and that Ryunosuke didn't have to go up with him. It was unusual for Gaku to be this concerned, normally he would have had full confidence in the hotel staff of a highly established place. Nodding, Ryunosuke settled for a short wait by a small lounge area. For a Friday night it was rather quiet. He noticed a few couples here and there, but it was a refreshing respite not to be hounded by fans this evening.

A beautiful woman with raven hair did approach him while he waited, she was almost as tall as he was and Ryunosuke had never gotten the hang of talking to girls despite being an idol. She seemed to know who he was, but before long Gaku returned without his bag to rescue him and promptly direct a scathing scowl at the woman. He dragged a flabbergasted Ryunosuke back to the elevators. When he turns his head in an attempt to apologise for the rude behaviour, the lady just smiled knowingly and waved them off as she reached for her notebook.

Their dinner was leisurely and good natured as they talked enthusiastically between bites. However Ryunosuke noticed Gaku had grown unnervingly quiet as their desserts arrived, his grey eyes a swirling storm as they gazed at him. 

"Gaku?" Ryunosuke prodded softly but the other did not reply. Gaku simply grasped Ryunosuke's hand on the table and produced a long black box from his jacket pocket.

"This is for you" Gaku smiled as he opened the black satin box to reveal a solid gold rolex. Ryunosuke looked around quickly as he blushed furiously, he hadn't expected such a luxurious gift and didn't know the reason for it. 

"G..Gaku it's gorgeous but you didn't have to get me anything like that." He couldn't help the shy glance at Gaku's handsome face as he took the watch for inspection. "What's the occasion?" 

"Today is our 1 year anniversary" Gaku whispered as he gazed Ryunosuke. 

Ryunosuke had no words, he stared at Gaku dumbfounded. Had it already been a year? A sudden squeeze of panic. Wait...he hadn't even got Gaku a present...He had totally forgotten! Ryunosuke tried to speak, but the words came out too fast to make sense, and the redness in his face took over the brunette: The ultimate embarrassment.

"Gaku..I. oh God. Gaku. Sorry. Let me..I'm sorry, I..." Ryunosuke stumbled for words, to make sense, to apologise to his boyfriend. Gaku simply laughed deeply at how flustered the other had become and called a waitress for the bill. It was not the reaction Ryunosuke expected. 

Gaku paid for the bill and Ryunosuke protested even as they left their table, a waiter approached Gaku as they left the restaurant to hand him the bag he must have stored at the check in desk. Ryunosuke was distracted for a moment then returned his panicked attention back to apologising to Gaku.

"Gaku, I am so sorry, you should have let me pay! I..I am not good at remembering things, please let make it up to you, I'll do anything." Ryunosuke spoke quickly, he felt overheated from blushing with embarrassment and Gaku could tell how distressed he was by his pitched voice. 

"Ryuu, I didn't expect you to remember. I wanted to treat you." Gaku smiled as he shook his head and stepped into the lift, pressing the button to close the doors behind them. 

Ryunosuke only felt worse, Gaku was teasing him but he felt so ashamed to forget such an important date. It took him a few seconds to realise the lift was going up instead of down.

"Gaku?" He turned to the silver haired man confused.

Gaku gave a wicked smirk and produced a hotel key card in reply. He then moved suavely into Ryunosuke's personal space and lined their bodies together from behind. Ryunosuke shivered at the contact of Gaku's breath against his ear while he spoke sensually in a low voice. He felt a Gaku’s arms encircle his waist and a hand pressed near his crotch.

"You can make it up to me by letting me have my way with you tonight, Ryuu." He gently nipped Ryunosuke’s ear and earned a surprised squeak in return. 

"...Gaku...anything" Ryunosuke whispered back, holding onto Gaku's arms to ground himself. It occurred to him then, how unprepared he was for evening and blushed even harder.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes with me or..." Ryunosuke stopped mid-sentence as Gaku wordlessly lifted the bag he brought with him from the car. It suddenly occurred to Ryunosuke that Gaku had planned to stay over night at the hotel without him noticing, hence why he was so anxious about Ryunosuke being with him at check in. He flushed excitedly at how prepared Gaku was for their anniversary evening and felt even sillier that he hadn't even remembered.

Deciding to drop the conflicting emotions scrambling his mind, Ryunosuke reached his hands up to cup Gaku’s cheekbones for a swift kiss. This he could do, Ryunosuke knew how to kiss Gaku now compared to the disastrous first time.

Gaku gave a low chuckle as he returned the kiss. Before they could get too carried away lost within the passion of the heated kiss, the door of the lift dinged to signal they had reached their floor. He laced his fingers together with Ryunosuke's and led him down the corridor to the room they were staying in. 

Ryunosuke could barely take in how much luxury and expense Gaku was spending on them this evening, he stepped into an entire suite with floor-to-ceiling windows glowing with the city lights outside. A full-length oak coffee table was placed next to a sofa and chaise lounge on this side.Through another partitioned door he could just about make out a luxurious king-sized bed loaded with blankets and cushions. The bedroom of the suite also had the same floor to ceiling windows situated next to a second chaise next to it; the lighting set low to create a perfectly soft ambiance.

Their group leader couldn't help the smile that spread on his face watching Ryunosuke be awed by the room. He placed the bag he had brought with him on one of the tables in the bedroom and returned to a distracted Ryunosukes side. Taking one hand in his and bringing the other up to Ryunosuke's cheek Gaku continued their earlier kiss with fervour.

They allowed themselves this time to get lost in the kisses they shared, for once there was no pressure of being somewhere else or the chance of being followed. This night was theirs. Gaku maneuvered Ryunosuke backwards into the bedroom without breaking their heated kiss. Ryunosuke's hand returned to Gakus slim hips to steady himself once more. 

Gaku moaned at the feel of large hands on his hips. Ryunosuke had become a braver participant in their make-out sessions over the year. He couldn't stop the thrust of his hips when Ryunosuke squeezed his ass through the dark jeans he was wearing, it earned him a gasp from the brunette as their growing erections brushed cloth-on-cloth. Gaku quickly discarded his denim jacket and hoodie on the floor, leaving his white t-shirt and turned Ryunosuke towards the window.

"It's beautiful" Ryunosuke whispered, momentarily distracted.

Gaku spoke tenderly, "Not as beautiful as you." 

Ryunosuke's breath hitched as he felt Gaku's lips against the back of his neck while skilled hands divested him of his light blue shirt and the black undershirt underneath. He couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body at the cold air as Gaku gently massaged his nipples.

"Ga..Gaku the window. Someone will see!" Ryunosuke whined as Gaku's lips moved against the nape of his neck. He could feel his boyfriend’s breath sear his skin as Gaku chuckled. 

"We are are 60 floors up Ryuu" Gaku mouthed against the others shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses across the brunette's exposed shoulder blades. Gaku adored Ryuunosuke’s back to the point he would always sneak glances at it when Ryunosuke flexed during their photoshoot sessions. If only their fans knew he could worship the real thing, while they had to settle for a print. Gaku caressed his hands down Ryunosukes sides until he reached the belt of his jeans, in well practised moves Gaku unbuckled the belt and opened his jeans, pushing them down to his hips to expose his half hard member. 

Ryunosuke shuddered at the sensation. It felt deliciously sinful to be doing this in front a window in full exhibition no matter how high up. He turned his head towards the man behind him and threaded his hand in his hair to pull him into a slow burning kiss. While Gaku continued to pump his growing erection, Ryunosuke whimpered in response to Gaku's expert strokes. He reached his other hand back to massage the bulge through Gaku's jeans, earning a low groan from the other.

Gaku ground his hips slowly into Ryunosuke's stretched palm, their lips locked in a searing kiss. As Ryunosuke broke the kiss to breathe, Gaku bit at his bottom lip playfully. An urgent whimper from the brunette caused Gaku to slow his enthusiastic strokes as he could already feel how wet with excitement the other was becoming. Ryunosuke turned around in Gaku's arms to kiss him once again, his trembling hands grabbed the white shirt the silver haired man was wearing and yanked it over his head, the carefully arranged mess on his head looking truly disheveled now.

The Trigger leader gave an amused smirk and led Ryunosuke towards the edge of the large bed encouraging him to sit, slowly lowering Ryunosuke’s jeans and boxers to his ankles, kneeling on the floor as he did so . Ryunosuke blushed a vivid hue at the sight of Gaku on his knees, his erection millimeters from his face. However Gaku had other ideas for their evening and soon returned to his feet. He guided Ryunosuke out of his shoes and jeans, then pushed him lightly so he landed on the soft sheets, his skin tone and blush a beautiful contrast to the ivory covers.

Gaku soon stripped the rest of his own clothing and joined his lover on the bed with a passionate kiss. Ryunosuke reached to hold the back of Gaku's neck as they continued to explore each other with new-found patience, Gaku's tongue mapping the heat of Ryunosuke's mouth with care. The brunette broke their kiss with a startled gasp when he felt a feather light touch over his weeping erection trailing down below his balls to brush against his entrance.

"Ryuu, I don't want to use a condom tonight" Gaku whispered into Ryunosukes ear. The resulting blush set up a new record as Ryunosuke's face went from pink to crimson in under 1.5 seconds. Ryunosuke gave a shy nod, they had never done it like this before.

Gaku peppered his face with kisses in pace with the southward crawl of his blush and left to retrieve the lube from his bag. When Gaku returned to the bed, he manoeuvred them so that Ryunosuke was straddling his hips and rested his hands on his shoulders. The first press of warm lube against his entrance left him hissing quietly, Gaku soothed him with an apologetic lick to one of his pectorals. He slowly worked one finger in to the knuckle, and seeking out his prostate. When he found it, Ryunosuke let out a strangled moan that he tried to cover with a trembling hand. 

"Let me hear you Ryuu. It's okay no one else will hear. Tonight I want to hear your beautiful voice" Gaku chuckled as he kissed a nipple, sucking the nub to hardness. He continued to slowly work his finger in, then added another. He hit Ryunosuke's prostate again as he stretched his insides. This time Ryunosuke didn't hold back, his back arched and his hips rolled downwards with a deep moan. 

By the time Gaku was satisfied with Ryunosukes preparation at three fingers, the brunette was a mess. His thighs trembled from the effort of keeping his perch on top and he couldn't help the amount of precome that was dribbling from his erection onto Gaku's stomach.

"G..Gaku...please...let me do it" Ryunosuke moaned as he shifted his hips forward and reached behind himself to hold Gaku's cock steady. Gaku wanted to protest and change to a more comfortable position for Ryunosuke but the image presented to him was too sexy to pass on. The beautifully toned body covered in a sheen of sweat, the usually styled hair unkempt and the half-lidded look of pleasure as Ryunosuke lowered himself on his cock was almost enough for Gaku to blow his load early.

The silver haired man groaned at the sensation of wet heat covering his erection. He reached out to take Ryunosuke's hips and help steady the other. Ryunosuke moaned loudly as he raised his hips and lowered them again, slowly at first, but he soon quickened the pace as it got easier. Ryunosuke lent forward, and captured Gaku's lips in an opened mouth kiss. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to see this unusually stoic but also passionate man in the thralls of pleasure. Gaku moaned around Ryunosuke's tongue as he felt him roll his hips on a downwards. He held on tighter and snapped his hips forward in a hard thrust. The momentum shifted Ryunosukes position slightly and his next thrust hit his prostate dead center. Ryunosuke keened and slowed his trembling hips, he shivered as his erection drooled precome enthusiastically and whimpered as Gaku drove into him harder.

As Ryunosuke struggled to keep up with the thrusting pace, the blinding pleasure was almost too much for him. Gaku cradled his head and back as he rolled them over so Ryunosuke laid on his back. This position allowed Gaku deeper access to Ryunosuke's tight heat, they locked eyes when Gaku snapped his hips harder. Ryunosuke's amber eyes were almost hidden as he lowered his lashes, each time Gaku thrust into his prostate the heat exploded further. He sobbed with pleasure when his lover stroked his erection slowly but firmly, the contrast between the paces had him thrusting his own hips back and forth conflicted between which friction felt better. 

Gaku struggled to stay in control. He moaned at how intensely hot Ryunosuke felt inside raw, every moment of pleasure having magnified. It didn't take long for the familiar tight feeling of Ryunosuke clamping down on his erection to spur him on to roll his hips forward with deep, hard thrust./  
"I..aa. A Ga..I'm a..." Ryunosuke garbled as he tried to hold off but the assault of white-hot pleasure his lover was gifting him with was too much. He held onto Gaku’s shoulders tightly as his hips thrust down once more of their own accord. A blazing sensation of warmth and ecstasy spread from his groin as he ejaculated, strips of come spread across his toned abdomen. A broken moan left his lips, a beautiful, tortured sound Gaku took pride in knowing he caused. 

Gaku soothed Ryunosukes panting and trembling as he rode out his orgasm, without slowing his thrusts. 

Gaku shivered against Ryunosuke, his hips stuttering in their rushed movements that he knew he was close. The molten sensation coiling ever tighter in his gut spurred Gaku to push into Ryunosuke’s tight heat at a more frenzied pace.

"Ga...Gak..Gaku, I love you" Ryunosuke keened breathlessly and thrust his over sensitive body closer to Gaku's weakly. 

The sound of his name spilling from kiss abused lips in pleasure caused Gaku to suddenly still as he felt his orgasm rip from him with white heat. He groaned at his release, burying his face into the dark brown of his boyfriend’s hair. While Ryunosuke released a quiet, sharp moan at the feel of wet heat from Gaku's orgasm filling him, his long arms and legs wrapped tighter around Gaku's strong back. 

The silence was broken by the sound of heavy panting as each of them tried to catch their breaths. Gaku recovered first and slowly removed himself from inside Ryunosuke. Moving to lay beside him, he caressed his hands through messy hair. Ryunosuke's eyes had closed at some point but the pink flush across his body remained. He lay panting softly and Gaku couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight seeing his boyfriend so lovingly fucked. 

Ryunosuke exhausted, smiled at Gaku serenely, leaning his head into Gaku's stroking fingers. He reached out a shaky hand to caress wayward silver strands of Gaku's hair and pull him down for a tender kiss. 

No words needed to be spoken between them in this euphoric moment. They lay tangled together in sheets and evidence of their lovemaking, thankful for a quiet moment like this, for a moment like the one that had started their journey in this place a year ago.


End file.
